<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carmilla and Laura’s nice day out by HogarPlinth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764740">Carmilla and Laura’s nice day out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogarPlinth/pseuds/HogarPlinth'>HogarPlinth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmilla (Web Series), Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mystery, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogarPlinth/pseuds/HogarPlinth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has been working too hard, so Carmilla plans a relaxing day out at the shore. Carmilla drives but they end up getting lost in the woods, before arriving at the quaint seaside town of Storybrooke. The locals are mostly pleasant enough before events take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carmilla and Laura’s nice day out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Carmilla and Laura’s nice day out</b>
</p><p>"Cupcake" Carmilla called out as she entered the darkened apartment. Not receiving an answer, she shut the door quietly behind her, assuming for a minute that Laura was asleep. Then she saw that the office door was outlined with light, bright against the darkness of the apartment. She opened the office door and looked in. Laura was hard at work at her laptop, typing and referring to windows opened on her second screen and checking her notebooks.</p><p>Carmilla walked over to where Laura was sitting and squatted down beside her. She touched Laura's arm making her jump.</p><p>"Cupcake, come to bed it's late" she checked the time in the laptop screen "well early I suppose. I thought I was the night owl in this relationship”.</p><p>"I'm almost finished" Laura pleaded.</p><p>"You said that before I went out. Now you need some sleep before you burn out."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"The world will still be there for you to save in the morning."</p><p>"OK, let me save this."</p><p>Laura clicked her mouse a few times and closed the laptop. Carmilla stood and took hold of Laura's hand and headed for their bedroom before Laura could change her mind and start working again. When they reached the bedroom, Laura slumped down on the bed with her head bowed, she didn't move or respond to Carmilla's questions while Carmilla changed into her sleep clothes.</p><p>Carmilla sat down next to her to discover that Laura was asleep. Carmilla sighed and slowly begin undressing Laura and putting her into a large t-shirt before laying her on the bed and covering her with the sheet. She closed the curtains and turned off the lights before getting into bed behind Laura and wrapping an arm protectively around her.</p><p>"Sleep well cupcake”.</p><p>As she lay there in the darkness Carmilla resolved to make the next day different and give Laura a break from work. They would get in the car and go somewhere, the beach perhaps, anything to take her mind off work.</p><p>#</p><p>When Carmilla woke up, the bed was empty, and Laura was already up and about. She cursed silently and got out of bed and padded on her bare feet to the office. Laura wasn't there, of more concern neither was her laptop. Carmilla found both Laura and her laptop in the kitchen, with cocoa mug in hand Laura was staring intently at the screen.</p><p>"Cupcake, get yourself ready we're going out."</p><p>"What? Where?"</p><p>"It’s a surprise"</p><p>"Why are we going out?"</p><p>"Because you have spent the last week glued to that thing, you're not eating or sleeping properly. I'm worried out you, so I thought a short break will do you good and allow you to relax and recharge."</p><p>Reluctantly Laura closed the lid on her laptop, she had completed the assignment earlier and was now only reading through it.</p><p>"OK, what will I need?"</p><p>Carmilla counted items off on her fingers. "Breakfast, shower, outdoor clothes, overnight bag"</p><p>Laura stood and walked up to Carmilla and draped her arms around the vampire's neck and kissed her. "I’ve had breakfast, so I’ll go and get on with the others.</p><p>Carmilla helped herself to one of her blood cartons from the fridge and had 'breakfast' and congratulated herself on step one of her plan.</p><p>#</p><p>A little over an hour after she got out of bed, they had packed their overnight bags in the trunk, and they were on their way out of the city. Carmilla had studied a route to the shore while Laura was fussing over her bag, she was confident of the route and would only need to refer to a map later as they got closer to their destination. So, for now the skies were clear and the roads free from a lot of traffic, it was a pleasure to drive. She even let Laura take control of the entertainment system!</p><p>The last town was 20 minutes behind them, and the open farmland had given way to thick woodland, so although the skies were still clear the trees blocked out a lot of the light and made everything look darker.</p><p>The further they went the closer the trees seem to crowd the edge of the road. The trees were tall and dark, on either side of the road they seem to lean over to block out the sky. The trees crowded together so much that they blocked any view into the woodland. The road provided the only relief from the unending mass of trees. Laura could feel herself nodding off with the endless monotony of the passing trees. She pulled out her phone to see if she could determine where Carmilla was taking them.</p><p>"Are we there yet!"</p><p>"Soon"</p><p>"Carm, where are we going, I'm getting no bars. Where are we?"</p><p>"We're almost there."</p><p>"We're lost"</p><p>"I know where we are going."</p><p>"Where is that?"</p><p>Carmilla slows the car to a stop next to a sign announcing that they have reached a place called Storybrooke.</p><p>"See, 'Storybrooke'! Almost there" she said trying to sound smug and not relieved!</p><p>After a mile or so the trees thin out, giving way to fields and meadows and soon they are on the outskirts of a pleasant seaside town. There are neat houses with well-maintained yards on either side of the road. Quickly they are on what seems to be the main street. On one corner is a building with clock tower, there are people are going about their business in the small bustling town.</p><p>#</p><p>Carmilla drove slowly through the town, taking in the overall neatness of the place, finally she pulls the car into a space outside 'Granny's' diner and turns off the engine.</p><p>"Shall we get something before we go exploring?"</p><p>Not realizing how hungry she was Laura nods in agreement and reaches over and kisses Carmilla's cheek.</p><p>"Sorry for doubting you" and she gets out of the car. Carmilla is still for a moment, she has no idea where they are or how they go here. She gets out of the car, blips the doors shut and follows Laura into the diner. Laura looks around the diner and noticing that it is not busy, she has her pick of the tables.</p><p>The only occupant of the diner that she pays any attention to is a woman sat at the counter, her blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, around her waist is a heavy belt with a pistol holster and a pouch for a set of handcuffs. She picks up the menu card and quickly scans the options.</p><p>The server saunters over notebook in hand, she is tall with a red streak in her long auburn hair that complements her short red uniform.</p><p>"Hi, Welcome to Granny's."</p><p>"Hi" before Laura can say anything else Carmilla walks up.</p><p>The waitress sniffs loudly and then growls, actually growls, at Carmilla. Laura watches in horror as she sees Carmilla's fangs descend and her eyes darken. Facing off with the server her body tenses ready for combat.</p><p>"Carm, What's wrong?" Laura stands and reaching across the table to hold Carmilla's hand, who shrugs her off.</p><p>The woman at the counter walks over and whispers something in the server’s ear who spins on her heels, whispers something to the woman and storms off to the kitchen at the back of the diner.</p><p>"I'm Emma Swan, Sheriff of this town. I always like to welcome newcomers to our little community. Do you mind if I join you?"</p><p>Laura checks that Carmilla has calmed down before sitting again.</p><p>"Of, course not sheriff" seeing that Carmilla is still standing and staring at the kitchen door. "Carm!"</p><p>Carmilla looks around still expecting an attack, seeing the kitchen door has remained closed she sits down next to Laura, the sheriff sits opposite them.</p><p>"Carm, what's going on?"</p><p>"Yes, sheriff, what's going on here. That waitress is a werewolf, isn't she?"</p><p>"What!!" squeaks Laura.</p><p>"Yes, I know, and she says that you are a Vampire, is that true?"</p><p>"What of it?"</p><p>"Nothing, What's your story?"</p><p>"We're just visiting and thought that this town would be a nice place to spend the afternoon. But if this the welcome then we'll be leaving"</p><p>"You can't leave."</p><p>"Watch us"</p><p>#</p><p>Carmilla gets up and drags Laura from her seat. Laura smiles apologetically at the sheriff and hurries after Carmilla. The car doors are open and Carmilla is waiting for her behind the wheel when she gets out of the diner. Laura gets it in the car and turns to Carmilla.</p><p>"Werewolves!! What sort of place is this?"</p><p>"I don't know but I'm not staying to find out. Buckle up cupcake, we're outta here”.</p><p>She reverses out of the parking space without looking and ignores the angry horns of other motorists and heads back the way they came into town. The neat yards give way to fields and then they are back in the woods.</p><p>The trees close in on them and then suddenly thin out and are replaced with meadows and then yards as they are on the outskirts of a small town. Carmilla turns and smiles at Laura.</p><p>"Can't leave, huh."</p><p>Laura taps her shoulder and points out Granny's diner and the sheriff who is stood who outside the diner drinking a coffee. She waves to them as they drive past.</p><p>Carmilla speeds past her and heads out of town again, but no sooner have they left the town and are in the woods than the woods thin and they are back in town. Angrily she parks outside the diner again and sits scowling at the sheriff, until Laura prompts her to get out.</p><p>Carmilla and Laura get out of the car and join the sheriff in front of the diner, she has two cups of coffee and offers them to Laura and Carmilla.</p><p>"So why can't we leave town."</p><p>"There is a curse on the town, it keeps strangers out but also prevents us from leaving."</p><p>"Curse!" splutters Laura as Carmilla asks</p><p>"So, it's a prison!"</p><p>"It's more of a safe haven and protects us against the outside world."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Despite appearances, this is not a real town. It's a storybook version of a town. Just about everyone here is a character from a storybook, you'll fit right in."</p><p>"What!!" Laura squeaks but Carmilla remains quiet.</p><p>"So, what exactly is your story?</p><p>"What!! We're not fairy tale characters, we're real people" protests Laura.</p><p>"Are you sure? then how did you get here? Only story book characters can find this town. And why can't you leave."</p><p>"What!!" Laura flaps her hands up and down in frustration and begins to pace back and forth.</p><p>"I have deadlines to meet. How can I meet them if I trapped here? I should never have listened to you Carm."</p><p>"Well, what about you sheriff?" Carmilla asks ignoring Laura’s panic for the moment.</p><p>"My parents are Snow White and Prince Charming, so I fit right in."</p><p>Laura is for once lost for words and stops her pacing and stares at the sheriff, Carmilla however presses on</p><p>"OK fairy tale princess, if we can't leave, is there anywhere we can stay, I'm not sure we'd be welcome at the diner, the wolf..."</p><p>"Ruby" interrupts the sheriff.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Her name is Ruby."</p><p>"Very well, Ruby has taken a dislike to us."</p><p>Before the sheriff can respond, a ball of purple smoke appears in front of her and a figure becomes visible as the smoke clears. She is strikingly beautiful and smartly dressed in business attire, she would have made an impression however she arrived, even without the pyrotechnics.</p><p>"Miss Swan, what is this about intruders?" she snaps "What are they doing here? How did they get here?"</p><p>The Sheriff nods towards Carmilla and Laura.</p><p>"I was just getting to that, Madame Mayor."</p><p>The figure turns to glare at them, Laura tries to hide behind Carmilla.</p><p>"Well how did you get here?"</p><p>"We drove here through the woods" answers Carmilla meeting the mayor's stare.</p><p>Since neither woman is going to blink, the sheriff clears her throat.</p><p>"I was thinking that they could stay at the castle until we sort this out."</p><p>The mayor and Carmilla turn to look at her.</p><p>"Good idea Miss Swan. Make sure they are settled in and then report to me" and with that she vanishes in another cloud of purple smoke.</p><p>"She's the mayor?" asks Carmilla as Laura stares at the remnants of the purple smoke in disbelief.</p><p>"Yes, Regina has mellowed a bit, her bark's worse than her bite. She used to be the Evil Queen."</p><p>"Evil Queen, I would never has guessed. That’s her mellowed is it?"</p><p>The sheriff chuckles. "When you've finished your coffee, follow me to the castle and I'll get you settled in.</p><p>Carmilla drops her paper coffee cup in the trash and waits for Laura to do the same.</p><p>The sheriff leads them out of town to the edge of the woods before she takes a side road through the tress. There is a short turn off that crosses a swift flowing creek by an old stone bridge. They follow the sheriff's car across the bridge to graveled yard on front of a large house.</p><p>There are two figures stood outside the house waiting to greet them.</p><p>"Looks like a welcoming committee cupcake. Welcome to the world of gingers."</p><p>"Carm! Perhaps the sheriff called ahead, that was nice of her."</p><p>Carmilla is not convinced of the 'niceness' of anything here, she pulls up next to the sheriff's cruiser and they get out.</p><p>The sheriff joins then and introduces the two figures.</p><p>"This is Perry she manages the house and the household. " She indicates the figure with a wild mop of ginger curls wearing a long plain dress covered with an apron.</p><p>"And this is Laf, they use they/them pronouns, and they are in charge of the grounds and laboratory." The other figure has short ginger hair and is wearing jeans and a heavy shirt.</p><p>"I'll leave you to it, I have to report to the mayor."</p><p>The sheriff gets back in her car and heads back over the bridge leaving the four figures stood in front of the house.</p><p>Perry greets them with as broad friendly smile.</p><p>"Welcome back Mistress Laura, I've got your room ready”.</p><p>She looks at Carmilla "Ah, Miss Carmilla, so nice to see you again, your room is also ready."</p><p>#</p><p>Laura wakes up alone in a large and very ornate four poster bed. She smiles to herself as she looks around the room, it's like something from a fairy tale. She almost dances around the room examining the furniture and paintings. She finds the bathroom, a wardrobe full of clothes. She has a quick shower, which turns into a long shower when she realizes how marvelous the shower feels. She takes her pick of clothes from the wardrobe and dresses for the day.</p><p>She wanders downstairs and follows the smell of fresh coffee to the kitchen, where Perry is preparing a cooked breakfast.</p><p>"Good morning Perry"</p><p>"Good morning Miss Laura. Breakfast will be ready shortly."</p><p>She bustles over and urges Laura to sit, she then puts a glass of fruit juice and a bowl of freshly baked bread rolls in front of her. Laura takes her time with a roll; it is still warm and delicious, and she enjoys breaking small pieces off it and buttering them before eating them.</p><p>This is a really nice place they've found she thinks looking around the kitchen. 'They', no It's just me. But it's still nice. She frowns as she tries to recall how she got here.</p><p>Perry disturbs her reverie and places a plate containing a full cooked breakfast in front of her.</p><p>"Eat up Miss Laura. You've got a busy day today."</p><p>Carmilla wakes up in her car, parked on a narrow road in thick woodland, there are tall trees on each side of the road. The light filters down through the leaves giving the whole scene a slight greenish tinge. Nothing is moving among the trees and the only sound is birdsong. Carmilla looks around at the wooded landscape and down a slope through the trees she can see a large house.</p><p>Laura! Laura is in that house. She can remember following someone to the house, a big car they were greeted at the door and shown to separate rooms. She remembers going to bed and then nothing.</p><p>The keys are in the ignition, so she starts the car and drives slowly to the house, as she turns to cross the bridge into the grounds when something dashes in front of the car and she swerves to miss it and hits the bridge. The last thing she remembers is the airbag exploding in front of her pinning her to her seat.</p><p>There is a screech of tires and a loud noise as if something heavy has collided with something equally tough.</p><p>Laf rushes in looking all flustered.</p><p>"There's been an accident on the bridge."</p><p>They all hurry out, through the main door and across the yard and out over the bridge. They rush over to the car that is crashed into stonework of the side of the bridge. The bodywork at the front of the car is dented and the headlights are smashed. The windshield is shattered into a myriad of tiny fragments held together by the laminate structure of the glass. As they arrive the airbag is deflating revealing a young woman is slumped in the seat.</p><p>Laura screams and turns away; she does not want to look at injured woman in this state.</p><p>Laf opens the car door and they check the woman, who just lies there groaning, for serious injuries.</p><p>"I think she just shaken up, but she'll have some bruises from the seatbelt."</p><p>"Is it safe to move her?" Laura asks.</p><p>"Yes, it should be. I'll fetch something to carry her."</p><p>Laf dashes off leaving Laura and Perry to stare at the woman. Laura moves closer, the woman does look familiar.</p><p>Laf returns with a wheelchair, the three of them gently transfer the woman to the wheelchair and wheel her onto the house. They take her to a downstairs bedroom and put her to bed.</p><p>"I'll stay with her" Laura volunteers and she sits on the bed besides the woman.</p><p>The woman wakes up and smiles at Laura.</p><p>"Hi Cupcake"</p><p>Laura smiles at her, thinking that the woman is obviously delirious.</p><p>"Hello, my name is Laura actually, can you remember your name?"</p><p>"Carmilla, don't you remember me, we came here yesterday."</p><p>"No, I live here alone, you just lie back and get some rest."</p><p>Perry appears with a man, whom she introduces as Dr Whale. The doctor examines Carmilla and announces that after some bed rest, she will be OK. He gives Carmilla a spoonful of a medicine to calm her nerves and help her rest. Carmilla falls back on the bed fast asleep.</p><p>After dinner Laura retires to bed early. Her sleep is disturbed by strange dreams of a large cat prowling around her bed, of strange women floating through corridors and rooms, herself talking about someone called Carmilla from a TV screen, someone calling her name, people talking about Carmilla.</p><p>Eventually the dream passes, and she sleeps peacefully.</p><p>#</p><p>Laura wakes up in a large four poster bed that is far too big for her. She smiles to herself as she looks around the room, it's like something from a fairy tale. She almost dances around the room examining the room. She finds the bathroom, a wardrobe full of clothes. She has a quick shower, and dresses for the day.</p><p>She follows the smell of fresh coffee downstairs to the kitchen, where Perry is preparing a cooked breakfast.</p><p>"Good morning Perry"</p><p>"Good morning Miss Laura. Breakfast will be ready shortly."</p><p>She bustles over and urges Laura to sit, she then puts a glass of fruit juice and a bowl of freshly baked bread rolls in front of her. Laura takes her time with her roll, breaking small pieces off it and buttering them before eating them. Looking at the table she feels that there is something missing.</p><p>Perry places a plate containing a full cooked breakfast in front of her.</p><p>"Eat up Miss Laura. You've got a busy day today."</p><p>Carmilla wakes up in her car, parked on a narrow road in thick woodland the only sound is the early morning birdsong.</p><p>"Not again" she thinks.</p><p>Nothing is moving among the trees and even the birds are still. Carmilla looks around at the wooded landscape and down a slope through the trees she can see a large house.</p><p>She must get to Laura! She can remember hitting the bridge yesterday and being taken into the house. She remembers going sleep and then nothing.</p><p>The keys are in the ignition, so she starts the car and drives slowly to the house, as she turns to cross the bridge, but stops before she reaches the bridge. Sitting in the car she looks at the bridge but cannot see any damage from yesterday's crash. A loud horn startles her as a big truck speeds down the road, clips her car and shoves her into the bridge. The last thing she remembers is the airbag exploding in front of her pinning her to her seat.</p><p>There is a blast from a horn and a loud noise as if something heavy has collided with a wall.</p><p>Laf rushes in looking all flustered.</p><p>"There's been an accident on the bridge."</p><p>They all rush out, through the main door and across the yard and out over the bridge. They rush over to the car that is crashed into stonework of the side of the bridge. The bodywork at the front of the car is dented and the headlights smashed. The windshield is shattered into fragments held together by the laminate structure of the glass. As they arrive the airbag is deflating revealing a young woman is slumped in the seat.</p><p>"Carmilla!" Laura screams and turns away; she does not want to look at injured woman in this state.</p><p>While Laf opens the car door checks the woman, who just lies there groaning.</p><p>"Do you know her, Miss Laura?"</p><p>"I'm not sure, but I recognize her from somewhere. Is it safe to move her?" Laura asks.</p><p>"Yes, it should be. Laf is fetching the chair, we'll take her inside."</p><p>Laf returns with a wheelchair, the three of them gently transfer the woman to the wheelchair and take her inside. They wheel her to a downstairs bedroom and put her to bed.</p><p>"I'll stay with her" Laura volunteers and she sits on the bed besides the woman.</p><p>The woman wakes up and smiles at Laura.</p><p>"Hi Cupcake"</p><p>Laura smiles at her, thinking that the woman is still shaken by the accident.</p><p>"Hello, my name is Laura actually, can you remember your name?"</p><p>"Carmilla, don't you remember me, we came here yesterday."</p><p>"No, I live here alone, you just lie back and get some rest."</p><p>"Are you sure Cupcake? Don't you remember driving into town and meeting the sheriff at the diner?"</p><p>"No, of course not" but Laura is not one hundred percent sure.</p><p>Perry appears with a man, whom she introduces as Dr Whale. The doctor examines Carmilla and recommends bed rest to help with her recovery. He gives Carmilla a spoonful of a medicine to calm her nerves which Carmilla tries to refuse but the Doctor is too strong and quickly Carmilla falls asleep.</p><p>After dinner Laura makes her excuses and retires to bed early. Her sleep is disturbed by strange dreams of strange women floating through corridors and rooms, of a large cat prowling around her bed, of herself riding in a car next to Carmilla through dense woodland.</p><p>Eventually the dream passes, and she sleeps peacefully.</p><p>#</p><p>Laura wakes up in a large four poster bed. She smiles to herself as she looks around the room. She has a quick shower and gets dressed.</p><p>She goes downstairs to the kitchen, where Perry is preparing a cooked breakfast.</p><p>"Good morning Perry"</p><p>"Good morning Miss Laura. Breakfast will be ready shortly."</p><p>"Can I have a vegetarian breakfast today Perry?"</p><p>Perry looks at her open-mouthed in astonishment.</p><p>She bustles over and urges Laura to sit, she then puts a glass of fruit juice and a bowl of fresh bread rolls in front of her. Perry returns to her cooking.</p><p>Perry places a plate containing a full cooked breakfast minus the meat choices in front of her.</p><p>"Eat up Miss Laura. You've got a busy day today."</p><p>"Where is Carmilla, Perry?"</p><p>"Carmilla? We have no Carmillas in this house."</p><p>Carmilla wakes up in her car, parked on a narrow road in thick woodland, gentle birdsong surrounds the car.</p><p>She looks around the car and screams as loudly as she can. The birds flee for safety in a flutter of wings and frighten squawks.</p><p>"Not again, damn" she thinks.</p><p>Nothing is moving among the trees now that the birds are silent. Carmilla looks around at the wooded landscape and down a slope through the trees she can see the large house.</p><p>She must get to Laura without hitting the bridge and getting into the house without needing the doctor.</p><p>The keys are in the ignition, so she starts the car and begins to drive slowly to the house. She stops immediately and parks the car. Getting out she walks down the slope towards the house. If she's not in the car she can't have an accident she rationalizes. She stops as she begins to cross the bridge, feeling pleased that she has made it this far in safety. There is a noise behind her as her car rolls down the hill accelerating as it heads towards the bridge. She dives out of the way as the car careers past her and crashes into the bridge. Carmilla rolls across the roadway and bangs into the stonework. She sits up her head spinning, feeling a bit dazed.</p><p>A loud crash disturbs her breakfast and Laf rushes in looking excited and points outside.</p><p>"There's been an accident on the bridge."</p><p>They all rush out, through the main door and across the yard and out over the bridge. They rush over to the car that is crashed into stonework of the side of the bridge. The bodywork at the front of the car is dented and the headlights smashed. The windshield is shattered into a myriad of fragments. As they arrive the airbag is deflating. There is a young woman is slumped against the bridge.</p><p>"Carmilla!" Laura screams and rushes over and helps the woman to her feet.</p><p>"Nice to see you, cupcake" the woman says, leaning on Laura as she is still unsteady on her feet.</p><p>"Do you know her, Miss Laura?"</p><p>"Yes, this is Carmilla, she’s " Laura is lost for a moment unsure who Carmilla is "yes this is Carmilla. Let's get her into the Kitchen."</p><p>"Laf is fetching the chair, we'll take her inside."</p><p>"We don't need the chair; I think she can walk." She tells Perry and then turns to Carmilla.</p><p>"You can walk, can't you?" she asks.</p><p>Carmilla nods and begins to walk towards the house leaning heavily on Laura. They pass Laf who is pushing a wheelchair. Laf stops the chair next to Perry and both stare dumb founded as Carmilla and Laura walk slowly across the yard.</p><p>"Bring the chair, we have to take the chair into the house" Perry says and sets off towards the house leaving Laf in her wake.</p><p>In the kitchen Laura has Carmilla sat down at the table and is fussing over her. She looks up when Perry and Laf enter.</p><p>"Perry, could we have some sweet tea for Carmilla. It should help with the shock of the accident."</p><p>Perry fills the kettle and places it on the stove to boil.</p><p>"The Doctor will be here shortly" she announces.</p><p>"When did you call the doctor?" Laura asks.</p><p>"I didn't need to the Doctor always arrives after the accident."</p><p>"I don't need a doctor I need to talk to the sheriff" Carmilla shakes her head at Perry and regrets it instantly as stabs of pain fill her head.</p><p>She pulls her phone out of her pocket, but it just sits here lifelessly.</p><p>"So, can I use your phone, Cutie?" She asks Laura.</p><p>"My what?"</p><p>"Phone" she waves her device at Laura, who just blinks at it.</p><p>"You had one when we arrived here. Is it in your room?"</p><p>Laura just sits there, so Carmilla get up, waits for a second or two for the room to stop spinning and holds out her hand to Laura.</p><p>"shall we?"</p><p>Laura takes her hand, and they walk slowly out of the kitchen and begin to climb the stairs.</p><p>They have only climbed a few steps when the front doorbell rings and Perry rushes out of the kitchen and past them. She returns leading Dr Whale and shows him in the downstairs bedroom.</p><p>"The patient is in here?" he inquires and Perry nods in response. Laura and Carmilla continue slowly up the stairs and across the landing to Laura's room.</p><p>"Nice digs!"</p><p>Carmilla sits on the bed and picks up a pad and pencil from the nightstand and begins to write Laura a message. She looks up from her message and watches as Laura rushes around the room searching the drawers and cupboards.</p><p>She smiles as Laura hold up a phone triumphantly.</p><p>"Great, come over here and let's see if it works" Laura skips over to the bed and sits next to Carmilla and hands her the phone.</p><p>Carmilla puts the pad and pencil back on the nightstand and switches on the phone. Laura coos as the screen lights ups.</p><p>"What does 'no signal' mean?" Laura asks still fascinated by the phone.</p><p>"It means we can't use it to call the sheriff, cupcake."</p><p>"We could walk to the sheriff's station. I don't think it’s far."</p><p>"I'm not sure I could walk across the room at the moment, my head is still spinning."</p><p>"Carmilla, why don't you lie down and tell me about yourself and how you came to know me.</p><p>Carmilla lies down on the bed and Laura lies next to her propped up on one elbow. Carmilla turns to face Laura and takes a deep breath.</p><p>"Once upon a time" Carmilla begins and starts to regale Laura with tales of room 307, adventures at college and their life in the city. Laura is soon lulled into sleep by Carmilla's voice. With Laura asleep beside her Carmilla pulls Laura closer and kisses her forehead</p><p>"Sleep well, cupcake”.</p><p>#</p><p>Laura wakes up in a large four poster bed she reaches over but the other side of the bed is empty and has not been slept in. Frowning, she spots a note on her nightstand, she picks it up and reads it. She smiles to herself and hurries to the bathroom for a quick shower, before getting dressed.</p><p>She skips quickly down the stair and into the kitchen, where Perry is preparing a cooked breakfast.</p><p>"Good morning Perry"</p><p>"Good morning Miss Laura. Breakfast will be ready shortly."</p><p>"I'll just have the fruit juice and some bread rolls today."</p><p>Perry bustles over and urges Laura to sit, she then puts a glass of fruit juice and a bowl of freshly baked bread rolls in front of her. Perry returns to her cooking somewhat disappointed. She turns to watch Laura quickly eats two rolls and drink her juice.</p><p>"Is everything alright, Miss Laura?"</p><p>"Yes, I have to meet Carmilla after the car accident."</p><p>"Carmilla? We have no Carmillas in this house and there has been no accident yet" Perry calls after Laura as she leaves the kitchen.</p><p>"No, I remember it all now. Thanks for breakfast. Bye"</p><p>Carmilla wakes up in her car, parked on a narrow road in thick woodland, gentle birdsong surrounds the car. She screams loudly to shut the birds up.</p><p>She sits in silence and remembers yesterday. She was so close yesterday; she talked to Laura and left the note. It seems that whatever she does the car has to crash into the bridge.</p><p>"Right, I'll crash it then, but on my terms" she says out loud to no one in particular.</p><p>The keys are in the ignition, so she starts the car and begins to drive at walking pace down the hill to the house. As she approaches the bridge she slows down even more and gently steers the front of the car into the bridge. She stops when she feels the car contact the bridge and presses the brakes to stop the car completely. The slow speed does not trigger the airbags, so she gets out of the car and walks across the bridge, pausing to admire the view from the bridge and the river flowing beneath her.</p><p>As Laura leaves the kitchen, she meets Laf running across the yard.</p><p>"Miss Laura, there’s been an accident on the bridge."</p><p>"Excellent" says Laura and rushes off towards the bridge.</p><p>"Carmilla!" Laura shouts and runs over to where Carmilla is leaning over the bridge. She stops when she reaches her.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>"Perfectly Cupcake, you got the note then!"</p><p>"Yes Carm" She wraps her around Carmilla and hugs her tightly.</p><p>"Nice to have you back, cupcake."</p><p>Carmilla looks up at the sound of approaching footsteps and the squeak of poorly oiled wheels. Perry and Laf dash past them and look confused as there is no driver for them to rescue this morning.</p><p>Releasing herself from the hug Carmilla leads Laura over to the car.</p><p>"Your Chariot awaits"</p><p>Laura giggles as she is escorted to the passenger's seat. Carmilla walks around the back of the car and before she gets in, she calls out to Perry and Laf.</p><p>"Thanks for looking after her, but we've got to go”.</p><p>She gets onto the car, reverses it off the bridge and heads off towards the town.</p><p>"Where are we going, Carm?"</p><p>"To see the sheriff, she seems to know what is going on in this town."</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"For getting me out of that castle"</p><p>"We got ourselves out. I don't think I could stand waking up in the car and having another accident."</p><p>They pull up outside the sheriff station parking next to the police cruiser and rush inside. There is a middle-aged man in a deputy’s uniform sat at a desk but no sheriff.</p><p>"Can I help you" he asks noticing the disappointment on their faces.</p><p>"We need to see the sheriff, it's very important."</p><p>"She's not due in for a while."</p><p>"Can you call her and tell her it's Carmilla and Laura. She bound to remember a vampire."</p><p>"Give me a minute" he picks up an old-fashioned land line phone and dials a number.</p><p>"Sheriff sorry to bother you, but there are two young women here, something about a vampire."</p><p>He nods a couple of times as he listens to the sheriff's questions and then writes something on a piece of paper.</p><p>"She says to meet her here."</p><p>Carmilla takes the piece of paper and reads the address.</p><p>"So, how do we get there?"</p><p>The deputy gives her a few simple directions.</p><p>"Thank you" and they hurry out and back to the car. The deputy groans as he hears their car pull off with a squeal of burning rubber.</p><p>#</p><p>The address, 108 Mifflin Street, is close by and using the deputy's directions they find the right house quickly and Carmilla has pulls up outside it, behind a yellow VW bug.</p><p>The houses on Mifflin street were all large and look expensive but even among them number 108 stands out. Carmilla stares at the house or rather the mansion.</p><p>"Wow, being the sheriff around here must be a high paying gig!"</p><p>"Come on Carm, let’s go in" Laura prompts her, getting out of the car. Carmilla gets out of the car and follows her up the neat pathway through the immaculate garden. She joins Laura at the door as she rings the bell.</p><p>They wait nervously, Laura reaches out and takes Carmilla's hand and squeezes it. She looks up when she hears scampering feet from inside the house. The door opens and Laura is taken aback when it reveals a boy who seems to be 10 years old.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Henry" he says.</p><p>Laura stammers "Hi Henry, we’re looking for the sheriff."</p><p>Still holding the doorknob, the boy turns and shouts "Ma!" in the house.</p><p>Laura glances into the house, the floor is polished to a brilliant shine, the rugs are artfully arranged and coordinated with the black and white motif of the walls and hanging artwork. It takes her breath away.</p><p>There is the sound of approaching footsteps, Laura looks up to see the mayor walking towards them. She gulps nervously for the mayor is still dressed to intimidate. The mayor glares at them before looking at Henry.</p><p>"Henry Mills what have I told you about answering the door."</p><p>"But Mom"</p><p>"No buts, get back in the kitchen".</p><p>Laura cowers behind Carmilla, afraid that she'll be sent to her room or suffer some other punishment for just standing there making the front step look untidy. Carmilla is not afraid of her and looks the mayor in the eye.</p><p>"Madam Mayor, we were looking for the sheriff, the deputy told us she would be here. It is important"</p><p>The woman sniffs and beckons them in.</p><p>"You'd better come in, follow me."</p><p>Laura closes the door, and they follow the mayor, her heels, her tight-fitting skirt, silk blouse and exquisite perfume down the hallway and into the kitchen. The kitchen is huge, possibly bigger than their apartment and is perfectly outfitted with everything in its place. The only thing that looks as if it does not belong is the sheriff. She is casually dressed in contrast the formality of the kitchen's design and is slouched against a counter rather than being stood upright as the lines of the kitchen seem to dictate.</p><p>When they enter the kitchen, the Sheriff looks up guiltily as she closes a lunch box and gives it to Henry.</p><p>"Miss Swan, I hope I did not see you sneak an extra cookie into that lunch box."</p><p>The sheriff looks at her feet and mumbles "Nope."</p><p>"He gets too much sugar as it is. Anyway, you have visitors."</p><p>The mayor returns to her breakfast and the sheriff looks up to see Carmilla and Laura and her expression brightens.</p><p>"Hi guys, come in and sit down, can I get you a coffee?"</p><p>"Coffee would be great thanks" Answers Carmilla and she them prompts Laura who hasn't spoken and is still trying to avoid looking at the mayor "Cupcake?"</p><p>"What? Yes, that would be lovely" Laura splutters and takes a seat next to Henry and breathes sigh of relief when Carmilla takes the seat next to her, putting herself next to the mayor.</p><p>"So, how's life at the castle?"</p><p>"you're staying at the castle, cool" pipes up Henry earning a disapproving frown from the mayor.</p><p>Carmilla begins to tell her experiences at the castle, Laura holds her hand under the table. While Carmilla is talking Laura watches the sheriff as she prepares the coffee, taking extra cups from a cupboard and spoons from a drawer. When the coffee is ready, she places cups in front of them and ruffles Henry's hair as she passes him causing him to squirm in his seat and moan "ma". She refills the mayor's cup, who looks up and smiles at her, before refilling her own mug.</p><p>With her fear of the mayor fading Laura is fascinated by the interaction between the two women and despite or perhaps because of their differences they complement each other. The beautiful but severe mayor and the pretty easy-going sheriff, they must have the rest of the town in the palms of their hands.</p><p>"And what about you Laura?" the sheriff asks bringing Laura out of her reverie.</p><p>"I've just seen the one day. I get up have breakfast and meet Carm after the car crash."</p><p>"One day, you were lucky. I've crashed that car hundreds of times."</p><p>"Carm!" Laura looks horrified at this revelation.</p><p>"That sounds like the story our teacher told us in class yesterday."</p><p>"Henry, you shouldn't listen in to other people's conversations" the mayor scolds him.</p><p>He turns to the sheriff and pleads "Ma."</p><p>"Your mother is right Henry" he looks extremely disappointed and turns to Laura and Carmilla for support. Laura gives him an apologetic shrug and picks up an apple from the bowl on front of her.</p><p>"And what nonsense has Miss Blanchard being filling you with now?"</p><p>"It's not Grandma, we have a substitute teacher."</p><p>"Since when Henry?" the sheriff asks concern etched on her face.</p><p>"Miss Morgan took over yesterday."</p><p>Looking at the sheriff's face the mayor turns to Henry.</p><p>"Henry, can you go and watch TV while we talk to your Grandmother?"</p><p>"OK" and he hurries off to take advantage of this unexpected treat.</p><p>Both the Mayor and the sheriff reach for their phones, the sheriff paces as she listens and then dials again. The mayor gets through and she barks out her question.</p><p>"Deputy Nolan, where is your wife?" she listens for a second or two before responding.</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous man, go and find her" and then hangs up.</p><p>The sheriff puts down her phone "voice mail, what did David say?"</p><p>"Your idiot father thinks she's gone to a teaching conference."</p><p>"Could she have gone to a conference?" asks Laura.</p><p>The mayor looks at her as if seeing her for the first time "No, there is only the one school in town, and they could have a teachers conference at any time."</p><p>Laura looks quizzically at the Sheriff "I thought Snow White was your mother?"</p><p>"She is, but because of a curse" she glances quickly at the mayor "she became known as Mary Margaret Blanchard, the schoolteacher, here. The curse was lifted, she married Prince Charming, David Nolan. Now can we stop the questions and go find my mother!"</p><p>The mayor walks over to her and lays a comforting hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Yes Emma, we're going now!"</p><p>The mayor calls out to Henry.</p><p>"Henry, get you coat and bag, we about to leave for school."</p><p>"Yes mom" Henry shouts and they hear him dashing about before he rushes up to the mayor holding his coat and a large school bag. The sheriff helps him into the coat while the mayor makes sure the lunch box, and its extra cookie, is in the bag with his books. Laura is full of admiration for them, that knowing the situation still make time to fuss over their son.</p><p>With his coat on Henry turn to leave but the sheriff stops him. "We're not taking the car today Henry."</p><p>The mayor turns to Laura and Carmilla.</p><p>"Come on you two, we haven't got all day”.</p><p>Laura puts the apple in her pocket and then she and Carmilla get up and hurry over to the mayor, when they are close enough, she clicks her fingers, and the kitchen vanishes in a cloud of purple smoke.</p><p>#</p><p>They appear in school yard in a cloud of purple smoke, their sudden appearance passes without comment by the other occupants of the schoolyard. Laura grabs hold of Carmilla as she stumbles with the sudden change of location. A few of the other mothers nod their heads towards the sheriff but otherwise carry-on fussing over their children. The yard is full of kids far too busy running around, playing games, shouting at one another to notice a cloud of smoke.</p><p>The mayor bends down and kisses Henry n his cheek.</p><p>"Henry, one of us will pick you up after school, OK."</p><p>"Yes, mom, Bye mom, bye ma"</p><p>Henry rushes off and goes to join his friends.</p><p>"He is so lucky to have parents like you two" Laura tells the mayor.</p><p>"Thank you, Miss Hollis. Now we have to find my stepdaughter."</p><p>"Stepdaughter!"</p><p>"Yes, I was the Evil Queen after all. Now follow me."</p><p>The mayor marches off in the direction of the school buildings. The sheriff shrugs and turns to follow. Carmilla and Laura share a look and then hurry to catch up with the mayor and the sheriff.</p><p>#</p><p>They mayor leads them through the school building and pushes open a door so that they can enter the teacher’s office. There is a woman sat behind the desk with a smirk on her face waiting for them.</p><p>"Mother! What have you done?" exclaimed Carmilla.</p><p>"Why, putting you back on course obviously, now you can join me!"</p><p>"Carmilla, so you know this woman?" asks the mayor.</p><p>Carmilla turned to the others.</p><p>"Yes, this is the woman who turned me into a vampire and has tried to control my life ever since."</p><p>She turned back to her mother.</p><p>"What are you doing here? we killed you in Silas."</p><p>"Pah, foolish child. The power of this place drew me here. Soon I can control this place and you can be by my side, my precious girl."</p><p>"Never. I was trapped in that nightmare for what seemed like forever."</p><p>"Yes, I thought a little time spent reliving that story of how things used to be would bring you to your senses."</p><p>"My senses, I was happy without you" Carmilla shouts at her mother.</p><p>He mother stands and raises her voice "You will obey me."</p><p>"Never" screams Carmilla.</p><p>"Thank you, Miss Karnstein, I'll take it from here" The mayor cuts in breaking up this delightful Mother-Daughter reunion with a flick of her fingers, leaving both Carmilla and her mother frozen in place.</p><p>"That’s better, where is Miss Blanchard?" She said addressing other two.</p><p>"Now, she had you trapped in a story Miss Hollis, check all the books in here." The mayor, the sheriff and Laura began opening the books on the desk and the shelves.</p><p>"Can you release Carmilla, please?"</p><p>"In a minute, we need to find Miss Blanchard."</p><p>Laura pauses when checking of a slim volume and let out a cry of horror as she read the words.</p><p>With everyone's attention focused on her Laura began to read out loud.</p><p>
  <i>Mary Margaret is trapped inside a white room; she pushes against the walls, but they do not move. She brushes her hair as she feels something drop on her head, she looks down at her hand and sees 'trapped', she drops the word, and it falls to the ground and bounces down the slope quickly followed by the word 'ground'.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She screams and runs down the slope,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Words are kicked up behind her like autumn leaves as she runs.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>'floor'</i>
</p><p>
  <i>'carpet'</i>
</p><p>
  <i>'slope'</i>
</p><p>
  <i>'step'</i>
</p><p>
  <i>'step'</i>
</p><p>
  <i>'Step'</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She crashes into the wall at the bottom of the slope and bangs on it with her fists. The wall does not even shake.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She turns and looks back up the slope at the rows of words, waving slowly like a field of wheat. A disturbance shakes the words, as along a row a word rises before descending. A moving wave travels along the row before starting again at the start of the next row. The wave is moving quickly down the slope row by row getting closer to her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>When the wave reaches her the room lurches, and she tumbles to the floor. She sits up and is now back at the top of the slope again. She bangs on the walls trying again to find a way out. </i>
</p><p>Laura holds the book still and gently lays it on the desk in front of her. She looks around the room at the faces looking at her.</p><p>"You've got to get her out of there, it's horrible."</p><p>The mayor looked at the pain on the sheriff’s face and snaps her fingers and Mary Margaret appears as her book crumbles to dust in front of Laura. Laura steps back in surprise. Emma steps forward and hugs her mother.</p><p>"Mom, are you OK?"</p><p>Laura stares opened mouthed and whispers "how?"</p><p>"Magic dear" whispers the mayor.</p><p>The mayor snaps her fingers again and Mother vanishes in a puff of purple smoke. Laura rushes over to hold Carmilla, who is wobbling a little as she recovers from Regina's spell.</p><p>"Where did mother go? She will cause trouble if she has escaped" Carmilla looks in horror at the dispersing purple cloud.</p><p>"Don't worry, I've sent her somewhere where she can do no harm" The mayor flashes Carmilla a wicked smirk and picks a book off the shelf and tucks it under her arm.</p><p>The school bell rings loudly making Laura jump.</p><p>"Miss Blanchard, don't you have a class to teach?"</p><p>Regina turns to Laura and Carmilla.</p><p>"Now what shall we do with you two?"</p><p>"Madame Mayor"</p><p>"Yes, Miss Swan"</p><p>"Play nice Regina, we've had enough disruption for one day”.</p><p>"Of course, Emma dear" she smiles softly at the sheriff and snaps her fingers.</p><p>#</p><p>Carmilla and Laura are stood next to their car which is parked up at the side of a road in the middle of dense woodland among a small cloud of gently dispersing purple smoke. They had said their goodbyes to Emma and Regina at the mayor’s house. Regina had promised to keep Carmilla’s mother under lock and key. Laura had left her contact details with Emma. With a final goodbye Regina had magicked them outside of Storybrooke.</p><p>Laura looks around. Yes, the trees were nice, but you could have too much of a good thing and they don't really tell you where you are.</p><p>"Carm, do you think we are out?"</p><p>"There is only one way to find out, get in and buckle up."</p><p>Laura's phone buzzes in her pocket, she pulls sit out and checks it.</p><p>"Hey, I've got three bars" and she shows Carmilla the device.</p><p>"Great open the map and get us out of here.</p><p>Laura fiddles with the phone and points along the road. "That way"</p><p>"Great let’s hit the road Cupcake."</p><p>Carmilla starts the car and sets off in the direction Laura indicated. Looking behind her, she sees that the trees have closed together and the road to Storybrooke has vanished.</p><p>"Carm, we’ll have to visit Regina and Emma but under better circumstances."</p><p>Looking behind her, Laura sees that the road to Storybrooke fades away and is swallowed by the trees, there is no way through.</p><p>"How do we do that, cupcake? They're not on the map and we only got there by accident."</p><p>"We'll find a way" She fiddles with the radio to find a music station as Carmilla drives.</p><p>Laura brings the apple out of her pocket. As she watches the apple disintegrates in her hand leaving only a pile of words. ‘Red’, ‘skin’, ‘shiny’, ‘crisp’, ‘red’, ‘stalk’ all piled up on her palm. As she watches the words slowly fall apart into individual letters that trickle between her fingers and fall towards the floor disintegrating onto dust on the way down.</p><p>#</p><p>The credits begin to roll up the screen for a second before the TV is switched off. Carmilla puts the remote down.</p><p>"Ready for bed, Cupcake"</p><p>Before she can respond, Laura's phone buzzes. She picks it up and checks the new message, frowning at the unknown sender’s name.</p><p>"What's up Cutie?"</p><p>Laura reads the message and begins to smile.</p><p>"Well, what is it?"</p><p>"We've been invited to dinner at the weekend."</p><p>"By whom?"</p><p>"Emma and Regina, at their place"</p><p>"In Storybrooke, a town we can't drive to or even find on a map!"</p><p>"Emma says transport will be provided!"</p><p>Carmilla rolls her eyes as Laura quickly types something and then puts her phone away, then wraps her arms around Carmilla.</p><p>"You mentioned something about time for bed."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>